


Discredit, Excerpts from A.Z. Fell and Co.'s Yelp Page [podfic]

by ItsClydeBitches, rhythmia



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Fluff, Gen, M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Slice of Life, The bookshop, Worldbuilding, Yelp Reviews, image descriptions included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsClydeBitches/pseuds/ItsClydeBitches, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmia/pseuds/rhythmia
Summary: Recommended Yelp Reviews for A.Z. Fell and Co. Antiquarian and Unusual BooksA podfic of ItsClydeBitches' tumblr picture fic in two parts, featuring image descriptions, would-be customers, and one ethereal bookstore with its inhabitants making their mark on London.





	Discredit, Excerpts from A.Z. Fell and Co.'s Yelp Page [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sparse Clutter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364431) by [ItsClydeBitches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsClydeBitches/pseuds/ItsClydeBitches). 
  * Inspired by [Discredit - Excerpts from A.Z. Fell and Co.’s Yelp Page part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/504004) by ItsClydeBitches. 
  * Inspired by [Discredit - Excerpts from A.Z. Fell and Co.’s Yelp Page part 2](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/504010) by ItsClydeBitches. 

> Thank you to ItsClydeBitches for letting me use your Yelp page header image for the cover, and for helping me figure out what some of those icons were for image descriptions (and sharing the cutest description for the last one!). 
> 
> Strong recommendation to go check out the linked tumblr pages for the original post with all the nifty images!
> 
> Part 2 trigger warning on review #5 for use of a slur that can be hurtful to queer folks.

**Original fic post: **On tumblr [Discredit - Excerpts from A.Z. Fell and Co.’s Yelp Page part 1](https://itsclydebitches.tumblr.com/post/186055292445/hey-all-remember-when-i-said-id-never-do-another) and [part 2](https://itsclydebitches.tumblr.com/post/186103954410/discredit-pt-2-more-recommended-reviews-for-az), and [Chapter 6 of this work on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364431/chapters/46364224) (transcription of part 1 only) by [ItsClydeBitches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsClydeBitches/)  
**Fandom: **Good Omens (TV)  
**Rating: **Gen  
**Content Notes: **No archive warnings apply  
**Pairing: **Aziraphale/Crowley  
**Summary: **Recommended Yelp Reviews for A.Z. Fell and Co. Antiquarian and Unusual Books  
  
**Length:** Part 1 - 17:58, 9.9 MB, Part 2 - 23:00, 13.3 MB  
**Cover: **by rhythmia, cover art by ItsClydeBitches  
**Podfic Bingo squares: **Different source medium, read angrily  
  
**Cover image description:** Yelp webpage header with images of the exterior and interior of A.Z. Fell and Co.' bookstore, map, and address. Podfic Bingo 2019 sticker on the bottom right corner. Top title text reads: Discredit: excerpts from A.Z. Fell and Co. Antiquarian and Unusual Books' Yelp Page. Center right inset text reads: Story and cover art by ItsClydeBitches, read by rhythmia. 

**Download:** click through to Mediafire for mp3 of [Part 1](http://www.mediafire.com/file/d6lfndussalgn3u/Discredit%252C_excerpts_from_A.Z._Fell%2527s_Yelp_Page_Ch_01_-_by_ItsClydeBitches%252C_rhythmia.mp3/file) and [Part 2](http://www.mediafire.com/file/h33gqovj1yh7en6/Discredit%252C_excerpts_from_A.Z._Fell%2527s_Yelp_Page_Ch_02_-_by_ItsClydeBitches%252C_rhythmia.mp3/file) or Google drive to stream or download [Part 1](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1JkOJX4KTjviDOdhn47WaxBd3TkoHyuUk) and [Part 2](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1f4WH_h3bZmQgIYcCOxzVjuD_8cXL_uwb)

If you want to read about my ramblings and process, check out my tumblr post linked below ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive feedback is welcome! Feel free to come yell at/with/alongside me on social media about things fannish and otherwise (linked on my profile) :D :D :D
> 
> If you'd like to share this work, please reblog this [tumblr post ](https://rhythmelia.tumblr.com/post/186760384306/posts-discredit-excerpts-from-az-fell-and).


End file.
